Just One Wish
by Jennii-chan
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol have been friends since he moved to Tomoeda two years ago. Tomoyo is heart broken when he gets a new girlfriend, and also when he is single, only because she knows he would never be with her, will her wish of dating him ever come true?
1. How Long Must I Suffer?

Chapter one

How Long Must I suffer?

* * *

Tomoyo's POV

* * *

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, I am 17, live in an apartment and I go to Tomoeda High. My best friend, Sakura Kinomoto is also 17, she lives in the apartment next door to me, with her boyfriend, Syaoran Li. They both go to Tomoeda High with me and our friend Eriol…who I love, but no one knows it, he never seems to notice me, am I not good enough?" I wrote in my journal, it was new, and needed an introduction. I only wished Eriol would love me back, but he only knows me as his friend. "How long will I have to on like this?" I muttered to myself and eventually cried myself to sleep, at my desk…

The next morning I awoke to my alarm going off, it said 7:30! I was late, I had to hurry or I'd be late getting Sakura and Syaoran up from their 'beauty sleep'. I quickly got up out of the chair, went in my closet and grabbed my school uniform. I went into my private bathroom, got the quickest shower, got dressed, pulled my hair into a big pony tail and went out the door next door.

Knock-Knock

"Wake up lovers, we're going to be late for school!" I called and opened the door, not surprised that it wasn't locked and walked in.

"Wake up hunnie, time for school." Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear.

"Ahh, it's morning already?" Sakura mumbled.

As soon as they were ready, we left, on our way to school, we met up with Eriol, who, not surprisingly, was with another girl, her name was Naoki. I looked away from the couple trying my best not to cry, he was my love, he didn't know it, but I loved him and I couldn't have him, I met him two years ago when he arrived from England and became friends with Syaoran. I know, I know, it sounds crazy, to love someone so long without telling them or just giving up, but I couldn't give up…I loved him too much.

Every time Eriol came around me with a new girlfriend, it would break my heart even more, and just to see him without one, gave me a little bit of hope, but still broke my heart, knowing I couldn't tell him.

When we arrived at school, Eriol said goodbye to Naoki and we all headed off to first class, chemistry. We all had the same schedules. Me and Eriol were about the most smartest people in the classes though, Eriol sat near the back on the right side of the room beside Syaoran and me and Sakura sat at the front in the middle row. Sakura didn't like sitting there, but she wanted to sit by me and I wanted to sit at the front, for some strange reason, this was before Sakura and Syaoran were dating and before I realized that the teacher was a total jerk! Class went on as usual, Syaoran blew something up, Sakura made it worse, and me and Eriol had to put it out.

After school, Eriol invited all of us to go to his mansion for supper. Naoki was going to be there, so I didn't really want to go, but Sakura made me. After supper, we sat down to watch a movie and Eriol must have done something wrong, then or before but Naoki just stood up and screamed her little blonde head off. "ERIOL, THAT''S IT, I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE, WE'RE DONE, IM LEAVING!" she stomped out the door and Eriol had the saddest look on his face.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just trying to watch the movie and she kept poking me, it was getting kinda annoying so I nudged her and…Wow she has an attitude problem!" Eriol explained. "Oh well, who needs her anyways." He finished, and smiled. He turned the movie back on and got up to make pop corn.

When the movie was over, Eriol drove us all back to the apartment and we went in. As soon as I got upstairs, I got out my journal and started writing again.

"Another heart break for Eriol, he started dating this girl named Naoki this morning and after school, we all went to his mansion, as in me, Sakura, Syao, and Naoki, had supper there, it was great, and watched a movie. Half way through the movie, Naoki stood up, stopped the movie and told Eriol it was over, supposedly she was poking him so he nudged her back and that was it. I believe him."

After writing that, I got my pyjamas on and went straight to bed. I woke up, went to school, and Eriol asked me out, finally my love had chosen me! But once I saw him kissing another girl at lunch, it broke my heart, I ran as fast as I could, I jut ran, he was a cheater! "Tomoyo-chan!" I ignored it. "Tomoyo-chan!" that wasn't Eriol's voice, it was Syaoran's.

"TOMOYO-CHAN, Wake up or we'll be late for school, it's 7:46!" Syaoran finished. I opened my eyes, it was all a dream, I wasn't Eriol's girlfriend, he wasn't a cheater. I got up, went in the bathroom, got my uniform on and left with Sakura and Syaoran.


	2. Finally Happy

Chapter 2

Finally Happy

* * *

Author's POV

* * *

That day went on just as usual, Eriol was alone, sat in the back in chemistry, and Tomoyo was just as sad as usual. 'Why must my life be so miserable, if Eriol doesn't want me, then why do I care so much, what if my dream comes true though, what if he does ask me out and cheats on me…Why am I thinking about this, he wouldn't ask me out…would he?' she thought to herself while sitting in her private bathtub. 'Why can't he seem to notice my disliking of his girlfriends or my sadness when he is around…? Will he ever notice? Why not now?'

"AHH, my head hurts, must stop thinking…" she said out loud.

"TOMOYO? ARE YOU THERE?" A familiar voice called from outside her door.

"Yea, I'm here, hold on, let me get some clothes on!" Tomoyo replied playfully.

"Were you playing around?"

"NO! I was in the bathtub!" Tomoyo replied as she opened the door to find Sakura with Syaoran. "Oh, konnichiwa Syao-kun."

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-san, we're here to"

"Ask you something, let's go inside for a minute." Sakura interrupted.

"Okay…Do you want some tea?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes please! You know how I like it, Syao?"

"Hai, same as Sakura's."

"So what is it that you two wanted to ask me?"

"Umm…we've noticed that you've been acting really strange around Eriol-kun lately, like you hate him" Sakura was cut off by Tomoyo.

"NO! I don't…hate…Eriol…"

"Then what is it Tomoyo, we wont tell a soul, not even Eriol." Syaoran promised.

"I…can't say!" Tomoyo hesitated.

"Tomoyo, you know you can trust us, we wouldn't ever turn on you, that would make us the worst friends in the world." Sakura assured.

"I…Love Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo mumbled.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura was very surprised.

"I know it's stupid…he gets girls, leaves girls, never notices me, you'd think I'd give up by now…" Tomoyo explained.

"Tomoyo-san…how long have you loved him?" Syaoran asked worriedly.

"Ever since…he moved here…"

"…that long ei…I have the greatest idea! We can help him notice you, you just have to…" Sakura thought for a second and asked Syaoran to go back to the apartment and she'd be there in an hour or so, gave him a kiss and he left. "You know how to make your own clothes, so lets make some clothes, I'll draw that they should look like and you make them! Hai?"

"HAI!" Tomoyo was excited, she might finally get Eriol to notice her.

Tomoyo and Sakura sat around drawing and sewing skirts and dresses, it took them almost 3 hours, but when they finally finished, Tomoyo had 4 new outfits. One was an amethyst skirt, knee length with almost silent bells attached to long strands of silk that just came past her knees. The shirt was a lighter shade of amethyst and had a fake violet that was big enough to cover the bottom of the one strap on the shirt. Another outfit included a light blue halter top and a VERY short jean shit that was just enough to cover everything. One was an amethyst dress that had spaghetti straps and was down to her ankle. The skirt part of it had an almost transparent violet pattern, and the top was plain with a translucent scarf attached to the back that would hang down a bit, the middle would wrap around her arms and the ends would hang down. The last outfit was a beautiful royal blue one strap with a sapphire skirt that came just past her knees and had layers of translucent material that was the same colour and came a little bit farther then the previous one, there were about 5 layers in all.

"So?" Sakura asked.

"I love them, and they all fit wonderfully!" Tomoyo cheered.

The next day was a dress-down day, so she decided to wear the dress, hopefully he would notice her.


	3. DressDown Disaster

Chapter 3

Dress-Down Disaster

* * *

Tomoyo's POV

* * *

When I got dressed and went next door, Sakura was wearing her yellow skirt and orange shirt and Syaoran was wearing his green shirt and grey pants. They looked great, and said I did too. I had my hair up in a big pony tail, it looked very nice in my opinion, especially with my dress! We walked to school and met up with Eriol on the way, he complimented my dress but that was about it, 'I wonder if he saw me blush?' I thought to myself.

During school, Eriol didn't say a word to me, he didn't notice me, I was devastated. On our way home, he did say something though, he said "hope to see you tomorrow." And yes that is unusual because he's never said it before, especially to me. As soon as I got home, I cried, for what reason I had no idea, I just cried.

Later on, I went over to Sakura's apartment to talk to her.

"It went horribly, he didn't say anything to me, except 'nice dress'" I complained.

"Tomoyo-san…it'll be okay, I'm sure it will, tomorrow you should wear your kimono that you made a couple months ago, we're all going like that tomorrow. It'll be fun and he might notice you then, it's so pretty, I'm sure he wouldn't be able to resist saying something to you!" Sakura explained. "It is a kimono day anyways, what do you say?"

"Alright!" I agreed.

That night, I went and wrote in my journal again.

'Yesterday, Sakura helped me make four outfits, I love them so much, they're all fabulous. Today was a dress-down day, I wore the dress we made, Eriol only said 'nice dress' though, he didn't say anything I was expecting, but it's alright, tomorrow everyone's wearing their kimono's to school and I'm wearing my home made one that looks very nice. Eriol shouldn't be able to resist saying anything!'

I went straight to sleep right after writing that, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Author's POV

* * *

As soon as Tomoyo awoke. She pulled on her kimono and went to Sakura's place. Sakura and Syaoran were just getting up so she waited in the living room for them to come out. When they did, Sakura was wearing a kimono that Tomoyo made for her, it was pink with light pink and white flowers and purple blotches and the tie around it was blue and yellow and so was the bow, Tomoyo's was a blood red colour with flowers and different designs in different colours. The tie was yellow and black. The tie in Tomoyo's hair was big and the same colour as her kimono, the one in Sakura's hair was a big yellow flower on two different shaded green bows and had beads hanging off. They were very nice kimonos, considering Tomoyo made them. Syaoran's kimono was all emerald green with yellow and orange cuffs and collar with a white and black symbol on the front and a ying yang on the back with an orange tie.

As everyone walked to school, they met up with Eriol who was wearing his kimono too, his was all black with red rims, a throw over at the top that only came past his shoulders that was the same except it had quarter circles with quarter yellow suns inside and it had an orange tie. He looked rather handsome in it too.

"I love your kimonos, especially yours Tomoyo." Eriol smiled at Tomoyo.

"I like yours too." Tomoyo said blushing at the compliment.

At lunch time, everyone sat at their table and talked. Eriol suddenly blurted out that Tomoyo was looking rather different lately and that she seemed to have changed.

"Well…umm…" Tomoyo tried to answer but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth 'Damnit, why, why can't I just say it!' she thought.

"Tomoyo, come here for a minute." Eriol asked and dragged her over to an empty table to talk to her. "Why have you been acting this way, you've changed a lot, I liked the way you were before, what's happened to you?" Tomoyo was shocked at his remark and looked down at her lap.

"You did?"

"Of course I did, you are my friend, just now it doesn't seem…like you care…"

"That's not it…I do care…"

"So you'll change?"

"Ano…"

Eriol got up and Tomoyo followed him back to the table. "What's all the commotion?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing to worry about Sakura-chan." Eriol answered.


	4. What Is Happening?

Chapter 4

What Is Happening?

* * *

Authors POV

* * *

Tomoyo was shocked, did he like her the way she was before, or was he bluffing? What if he was saying he really LIKED her, and what if he didn't and just liked her as a friend? Whatever it was, she would try to change, just for him, even if it meant ignoring her broken heart that would eventually make her kill herself. She had tried to commit suicide before but Sakura came into her room at just the right time and she dropped the knife she was holding to her wrist. What if no one was there this time, would it happen, or would she fail? On her way home, Eriol asked her again, while Sakura and Syaoran kept walking.

"What is it Tomoyo, you can tell me, I'm your friend, you can trust me." Eriol asked.

"I can't say…not to anyone else…"

"ELSE, who did you tell?"

"No one…"

"Then why did you say ELSE?"

"Because I felt like it!" Tomoyo snapped and ran home, crying. Sakura and Syaoran tried to run after her, but couldn't keep up. As soon as they got into their apartment, they called Eriol

"What did you say to her?" Sakura snapped.

"I just asked her something and she bitched and ran off before I could say anything…"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO HER ERIOL!"

"I asked her why she has been acting so weird lately, HAPPY!"

"Oh…that's why…"

"Why what is it? Do you know why?"

"Ano…"

"Sakura…why is she acting that way, tell me, I'm worried about her…" At that moment Tomoyo ran in with tears streaming down her face, heard Eriol's voice on the phone said "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TELL HIM ANYTHING!" and slammed the phone down.

"I wasn't going to…Tomoyo, what's going on between you and him, you're so sad, why? Sit down for a while…"

"I was talking to him on the way home, as you know and he asked me why I was acting so weird."

"Yea, I know that already, go on."

"He said I could trust him and I told him I couldn't tell anyone else. He asked who I told and I said no one, then he just had to ask why I said ELSE and I snapped at him saying I wanted to and ran off, I don't know why, I just couldn't say it…"

"Tomoyo-chan… that's not like you, even if you didn't want to say that, you wouldn't do that…"

"I don't know what's gotten into." Tomoyo tried to finish.

"LOVE." Syaoran intruded walking in from the bedroom.

"What? Love, but…" Tomoyo stammered.

"It's love, believe me." Syaoran finished and went into the kitchen to make some tea.

Tomoyo went back to her room, got in the nice hot tub and started talking to herself, trying to get all the pain out of her heart and the tenseness out of her head.

"Who the fuck does that bastard Eriol think he fucking is, trying to get me to say something I don't want to fucking say!" as soon as she finished saying that, the phone rang, it was Eriol.

"Tomoyo, please don't hang up, all I want to know is why you're acting like this?"

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" she screamed and slammed the phone. It rang again.

"Tomoyo, please…stop hanging up! Tell me please…"

"Figure it out yourself, think about it really hard, you should figure it out, you're smart." Tomoyo said calmly. "Now I'm going, I'm trying to get a bath here."

"Ba." He was cut off by Tomoyo hanging up.


	5. A LOVE Letter

Chapter 5

A LOVE Letter

* * *

Author's POV

* * *

To Tomoyo, the next few days were horrible. Eriol still asked her what was going through her mind and she would keep telling him she didn't want to tell him, he could figure it out himself. Once he found out, he decided to write her a letter saying sorry.

* * *

Dear Tomoyo,

I'm sorry about how you must feel…ano…why didn't you just say something, is it that hard for a girl to say something like that? Well…if you feel that strongly about me…I must tell you…I like you too, and I have since I moved here from England, you were the one most nice to me, I've always noticed that a lot of things were hard for you, but somehow every time you could pull it through, and I like that, a lot, I admire you and only wish for you to be mine forever. I just never thought you liked me, and the way you've acted lately, I thought you hated me, I'm sorry I'm a bit late on this but…will you go out with me Tomoyo?

Eriol

* * *

As soon as he finished with the letter, he put it in an envelope, titled it "Tomoyo" and stuck it in his school bag so he could give it to her the next day. When that day came, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo were up early as usual and walked by Eriol's house to pick him up. As soon as they got there, he was ready and had the envelope in his hand ready to give it to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, come here for a second, Eriol asked and walked up the path towards his house and signalled the others to keep going. "Take this letter, don't show anyone and read it before school ends, please!"

"Ano…hai…" Tomoyo replied to his request. At that moment, Eriol and Tomoyo caught up to Sakura and Syaoran, Sakura couldn't help but ask Tomoyo what went on. Tomoyo whispered "he gave me a letter…"

"Oh, hopefully it's about something good…" Sakura replied.

As soon as Tomoyo got home from school she opened the letter and read it.

"Oh my god…" she whispered to herself "He likes me…?" Tomoyo got up from her bed in which she had sat, walked over to the phone and dialled Eriol's phone number.

"Hello?" Eriol answered.

"Ano…Eriol-kun…I read the letter…I didn't know you felt that way about me…" Tomoyo replied. "I-I will go out with you Eriol…"

"Great, just don't pull any more of that depressing stuff okay? It gets me all sad for you." Eriol replied.

"Alright!"

* * *

That's the end, for now. I don't know if I'll be getting any more chapters up…I just can't seem to think of any more ideas that's why I took so long with this chapter. But read my other stories and hopefully I'll get more chapters up soon! 


End file.
